taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Blood's Home
Located in Speares, this is a multi-storied brick structure in the Queen Anne architectural style. It is in the middle of a quiet street filled with other houses, a pawn shop, and a sushi bar. As in the picture, a wrought-iron fence surrounds the home. Those with magical aptitude or senses can tell on approach that the house has been warded with various spells; they feel on the nasty side to those who could tell such. Interestingly, though, there seem to be as many wards focused on keeping things IN as on keeping things OUT. When Blood is expecting visitors, the gate set in the fence stands open; when he is not expecting visitors, it is shut, and strangely hard to find or open. Uninvited guests trying to get up to the front door will probably find themselves wandering around the perimeter of the fence for several minutes before giving up and leaving. Only after the fact will it strike them as very strange that they didn't just hop the low fence. (Talk to Dien if you want to muck about with this aspect of things.) The curtains of the house's many windows are always drawn and shut. If Jason is home, then regardless of the hour a light is always on somewhere in the house, shining behind those curtains or shutters. Jason Blood is the only resident. Unless one counts Etrigan. Ground Floor (Being mostly an excuse for a bunch of art spam...) The ground floor's floorplan consists of a glass-walled entry room/enclosed porch, which has a small mail table and a bench on which to sit and take off one's shoes if one is inclined (not that Jason expects you to, but the house itself is originally from Minnesota and a place to shake the snow off your boots is advised). The porch room leads to a hallway with a chaise lounge, some potted plants, a large bookshelf, a china cabinet, and a stairwell leading up to the second story. Doors from this hallway lead into the kitchen, the dining room, and the front room. Hanging in the hallway is a large framed print of Dürer's Knight, Death, and the Devil. The front room is where Jason will usually lead any visitors he may happen to have. A bay window lets in light into this comfortable sitting room. Several bookshelves, an armchair, a drinks cabinet, a record player, and a glass coffee table fill this room. Artwise, the room boasts a copy of Goya's The Sleep of Reason. The dining room is a dining room. Jason doesn't use it often. It has a few houseplants he sometimes remembers to water, a table for six, and a print of Delville's The Treasures of Satan. The kitchen is... a kitchen. It has a small table with two chairs on one side, which is where Jason does most of his eating, and a door out to the back yard. On the stairwell up, there is a print of Kupka's The Black Idol. Second Floor The stairwell leads up to a hallway that mirrors the first story hall. A few more bookshelves and some chairs fill this hall, as well as several more paintings: Bosch's images of Paradise and Hell, Grünewald's The Temptation of St. Anthony, and Bouguereau's Dante and Virgil in Hell. At the end of the hall, a bay window is next to a small spiral staircase that leads up to the limited third floor. Adjacent to this is the door to the master bedroom. Bed, chairs, more books; a burgundy color scheme and a copy of The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in the Sun. Doors lead to a walk-in closet and the master bath. Other rooms on this floor: -A guest bedroom that Jason never uses and which he has left the way it was when he found the house, which is to say, decorated in a pleasant blue and containing no paintings other than some inoffensive pastel landscapes; -A bathroom similarly left the same as when he arrived; -A study where he's been sticking the rest of the books that don't fit onto any of the other shelves. The study is in a state of mild clutter, and is always locked. It boasts a few curios he's picked up in the Bazaar and elsewhere-- the statuette versions of the artworks he's been picking up. Third Floor The third floor consists of attic space that is currently almost entirely unused (accessed by a drop-down ladder in the ceiling of the second story), as well as a turret accessed by the spiral staircase. This garret (formerly a small third bedroom) is where Jason does the majority of his spellcasting. The round room has been cleared of most furniture and most of the surfaces have been covered in symbols and runes now. The curtains on the room's six windows are usually drawn. The room has more wards than the rest of the house-- there are a lot of strong spells on this room to keep out intrusion, both physical and spiritual. Category:Locations Category:Speares